This invention relates to a simulated ball used in sports, and more particularly, to a simulated ball used in sports in which an electronic component, such as a radio or clock, is incorporated therein.
Sports of all kinds are enjoyed by people throughout the world. National and international sporting events are attended by thousands of people who appreciate the skill and excitement of the athletic contest. Radio and television have expanded the audience with the sports announcers creating an evermore exciting environment in which the sporting event takes place.
Anyone who had gone to a large crowd sporting event will see some people who have brought portable radio and tv sets to "tune in" to the sports announcer while watching the live sporting event. Although radios and tvs are bulky and heavy to carry, that has not dissuaded the sports fan who enjoys hearing the sports announcer while seeing the live sporting event. An existing market is already in place for people who want to listen to the play-by-play action described by a sports announcer, without giving up the excitement of seeing the live sports action together with the live crowd participation.
Sports fans also enjoy catching a ball hit or thrown into the stands. Baseball fans, in particular, seem to go out of their way to try to catch a "foul ball". The same is true of other sports. Fans seem to feel that there is something special about catching and hopefully keeping a ball from the athletic playing field. Perhaps it is being involved in part of the action from the field itself or obtaining a souvenir from a well known sports hero. In any case, there is considerable excitement in catching and keeping a ball hit or thrown from the athletic field into the stands.
The present invention seeks to combine the excitement associated with play-by-play broadcasting with a simulated ball product used in sports, as will become apparent.